With development of photoelectricity and semiconductor technology, it has led to a growth in the booming of Flat Panel Display. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD for short) in numerals flat displays has been applied in various aspects of production and living for its favorable characteristics such as high efficient in space utilization, low power consumption, radiationless and low disturbance of electromagnetism etc.
In course of application, to avoid direct current blocking effect of liquid crystal pixel in the liquid crystal display and to prevent liquid crystal pixel polarization, a polarity reversal needs to be performed to the driving voltage provided to the liquid crystal pixel in course of display of the liquid crystal display. At present, the common way of polarity reversal in the liquid crystal display is a single-point polarity reversal, i.e., a voltage polarity stored in every liquid crystal pixel in the liquid crystal display is in contrast to the voltage polarities stored in the neighboring liquid crystal pixels around the liquid crystal pixel.
Although the display effect of the signal-point polarity reversal manner used in the liquid crystal display is the best among the existing polarity reversal manners, some defects such as cross talk, etc., associated with the single-point polarity reversal manner, may be generated in some special pictures. That needs to convert the signal-point polarity reversal manner into double-point polarity reversal manner in these special frames, i.e., a voltage polarity stored in every liquid crystal pixel set in the liquid crystal display is in contrast to the voltage polarities stored in the neighboring liquid crystal pixel sets around the liquid crystal pixel set, and each liquid crystal pixel set includes at least two liquid crystal pixels having the same voltage polarity.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display capable of free switching between the single-point polarity reversal manner and the double-point polarity reversal manner.